Skies of fire
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: The war against the neuroi has taken a stunning turn as the pacific is a war zone and now the 501st has to new recruits who were warriors with a dark past. will they fit in our get the boot
1. Chapter 1

Skies of fire  
>AN: I don't own strike witches and I only own the oc's and it will be a slight AU and have some deaths and grief

As the sun slowly rose over Britannia a new witch landed in a hell of a fashion as eila had predicted before falling asleep with her girlfriend sanya. The girls were woken by the landing of a parachutist who having dark brown shoulder length hair and all black with a screaming eagles patch looked more like a biker than a witch and the strikers burst in flames as her sister dove straight down into icy waters of the English channel much to the curses and fear of the other girls as Marisa decided to climb out yelling "hell yeah that was fucking awesome do it again" and belle was left shaking her head at her daredevil sister. Sakamoto and trude decided it was time for introductions and Erica was blunt about it after starting to light up a cigarette "who the fuck are these new girls?" and belle smacked Marisa subtlety to keep her from cursing back. Sergeant first class Belle wilms united states of Liberion 7th army air corps transferred to the 501st PIR easy company 101st airborne division" she said with a mock bow as her black clad body at 5 foot 5 was a godsend for the rest of the girls who needed more support and Shirley and yoshika did there usually greeting of groping and belle mumbled "damn I like these to and they are smoking hot" and Marisa introduced herself as Marisa wilms 7th air corps 501st PIR easy company master sergeant" and got the same treatment although she blushed when she looked at Lynette and Erica because the girls had introduced themselves earlier and had been looking for a change of pace after holding off a neuroi hive that was spotted in Mexico then were sent to Britannia. Both of the twins had scars on the arms and knuckles that were bruised and tears in the jacket proving they weren't afraid to fight for what they believed in and they explained the main reason they parachuted or attempted to in Marisa's case as they had been sent into the unit and there strikers were a h model mustang and a me209 with a 30mm cannon and a surprise twist she uses a STG45 which was rebuilt by her to look like a STV44 or as her sister called it a "lightweight German field plow" which pissed her off. Belle used a 1919a6 stinger and a BAR with 30 round mags dualed up and a grip and bipod. After training Marisa started crying when lucchini started yelling at her for waking her up and belle explained that the two 17 year olds had been through enough bloodshed that Marisa's knife throwing was calming and even though Lucchini had almost been hit with the knife which was a combat knife of a Sykes style with serrations on both side of the middle as a use and she could throw it and had a kabar also with a serrated edge and she started to tell yoshika that Marisa liked Lynette and her as well as and belle liked yoshika and Shirley which pissed off Perrine for the rough American language. As the girls started singing a paratroopers song known as blood on the risers and then humming along to blood on the strikers the alarm went off signaling contact and even though the new girls were told to stay at base for more training they started firing because they had already been through all the training and their big sister was a dive bomber pilot in the pacific as a helldiver pilot and there little sister was a Mitchell pilot and they were proud of it and they both had bronze stars, silver stars, purple hearts and even the medal of honor and in karlsland awards was the knights cross of the iron cross with cold crossed swords and oak leaves which got them kissed by Erica even though belles kiss was more passionate as they loved each other as well as Shirley and Marisa kissed minna the commander and ms bishop and gave Perrine the finger before hitting her with a beer bottle as belle recovered from being shot down in there first battle with the 501 as it was baited by perrine because she hated having other royals even though it was on their moms side as was karlsland nationality and they were confined to barrack and the hospital. After the landing belle held Marisa's hand apologizing. "Damnit sis if you had known you wouldn't have let that happen. Stop beating yourself up so I can get some sleep squirt" she said with a laugh before falling asleep and her sister did the same in Erica's arms with the radio playing southern country to soothe belle to sleep.

A/N: hope yall like my first strike witches and I may do one set in 1991 but don't hold me to it yet


	2. Chapter 2

Skies of fire chapter 2

A/N: I do not own strike witches and hope yall enjoy this

As the sun rose over Britannia and sanya came back from night patrol Taylor and belle were already awake pitching around ideas on what to do for breakfast for the girls they liked and how to tell them without being singled out for they didn't know if the rest of the girls liked them. They also thought about their brother and wondered what he would have thought about the group and where they would get along with them. David was a 6' 6" brown haired fighter pilot with a need for speed who joined the military air corps to escape all the tickets he had which thinking of that the girls started laughing like crazy picturing that he got pulled over and they slipped out of the truck and into the woods. They wondered if Shirley would like him which got belle mumbling "great if he shows up I won't know what to think cause I'll have to fight him for Shirley" she said blushing as Taylor stood there smirking and teasing her sister saying she should tell miss Yeager and that got belle's teddy bear that their mother gave her before they left thrown at her head and she ducked it saying in a singsong voice "Belles got a crush" which only pissed of her sister then they went off to breakfast for themselves not realizing how their day and lives would change.

Unaware miyafuji had been listening to them talking they went about their day only to be confronted by her and Lynette who Taylor liked as they made their breakfasts. "Hey there cute stuff" got both girls stunned as both Lynette and yoshika came out in sexy bathing suits and both Taylor and Belle went as red as the tomatoes they were cutting to go in their breakfasts of steak eggs peppers tomatoes and potatoes which wasn't helped by the fact that both of the girls suitors teasingly took tomato juice on their fingers and licked it off after dabbing some on their noses which both sisters damn near fainted causing there breakfast to burn. Eating it because it was food after all they bolted to their striker units and once airborne Taylor asked the obvious question "how the fuck did they find out and will that mean we get transferred because they didn't know the policy but knew that they may be transferred if word got out so they started shooting at each other to test reflexes and weapons skills so they could be in top form in case the enemy attacked and they both pulled there combat knives which were army issued to paratroopers and witches alike they both started trying to break the mood singing blood on the risers before diving and having acrobatic flying moves to just blow off steam cause they already ate and didn't want to land without having a clear idea what they would do as they saw the rest of the girls watch them with yoshika Lynette and Shirley watching the most intently ass the alarm went off announcing play time was over and the fight was on. Climbing skyward they discovered to large neuroi and several small fighter types which meant they knew what to do as it was a classic bomber formation that they had trained with to protect and earlier to deploy quickly from transport aircraft during combat which got them bot smiling at those memories. The major announced that she had the cores in sight and left Perrine in charge of the two bombers which looked like a cross between a C47 and B25 which made the girls feel homesick for their brother.

As the unit had destroyed 3 of the 5 a series of cannon blasts and rockets decimated the last neuroi as a P-38L lightning similar to the striker units the girls kept in reserve-well Taylors as belle used a P40 and a havoc heavy fighter-bomber and Taylor used a similar model and both could do night ops in a P61 black widow arming themselves with their usual weapons but also a 30mm cannon in those roles while normally they used a .50 or 20mm weapon along with all the other weapons. "Who the fuck is that?!" the rest of the unit screamed in unison as the P38L came diving out of the sun then requested permission to land on the base in Britannia.

A/N: Next chapter you meet the girls brother and another relationship blooms and others get better and continue to flourish


	3. Chapter 3

Skies of fire chapter 2

A/N: I do not own strike witches and hope yall enjoy this

As the sun rose over Britannia and sanya came back from night patrol Taylor and belle were already awake pitching around ideas on what to do for breakfast for the girls they liked and how to tell them without being singled out for they didn't know if the rest of the girls liked them. They also thought about their brother and wondered what he would have thought about the group and where they would get along with them. David was a 6' 6" brown haired fighter pilot with a need for speed who joined the military air corps to escape all the tickets he had which thinking of that the girls started laughing like crazy picturing that he got pulled over and they slipped out of the truck and into the woods. They wondered if Shirley would like him which got belle mumbling "great if he shows up I won't know what to think cause I'll have to fight him for Shirley" she said blushing as Taylor stood there smirking and teasing her sister saying she should tell miss Yeager and that got belle's teddy bear that their mother gave her before they left thrown at her head and she ducked it saying in a singsong voice "Belles got a crush" which only pissed of her sister then they went off to breakfast for themselves not realizing how their day and lives would change.

Unaware miyafuji had been listening to them talking they went about their day only to be confronted by her and Lynette who Taylor liked as they made their breakfasts. "Hey there cute stuff" got both girls stunned as both Lynette and yoshika came out in sexy bathing suits and both Taylor and Belle went as red as the tomatoes they were cutting to go in their breakfasts of steak eggs peppers tomatoes and potatoes which wasn't helped by the fact that both of the girls suitors teasingly took tomato juice on their fingers and licked it off after dabbing some on their noses which both sisters damn near fainted causing there breakfast to burn. Eating it because it was food after all they bolted to their striker units and once airborne Taylor asked the obvious question "how the fuck did they find out and will that mean we get transferred because they didn't know the policy but knew that they may be transferred if word got out so they started shooting at each other to test reflexes and weapons skills so they could be in top form in case the enemy attacked and they both pulled there combat knives which were army issued to paratroopers and witches alike they both started trying to break the mood singing blood on the risers before diving and having acrobatic flying moves to just blow off steam cause they already ate and didn't want to land without having a clear idea what they would do as they saw the rest of the girls watch them with yoshika Lynette and Shirley watching the most intently ass the alarm went off announcing play time was over and the fight was on. Climbing skyward they discovered to large neuroi and several small fighter types which meant they knew what to do as it was a classic bomber formation that they had trained with to protect and earlier to deploy quickly from transport aircraft during combat which got them bot smiling at those memories. The major announced that she had the cores in sight and left Perrine in charge of the two bombers which looked like a cross between a C47 and B25 which made the girls feel homesick for their brother.

As the unit had destroyed 3 of the 5 a series of cannon blasts and rockets decimated the last neuroi as a P-38L lightning similar to the striker units the girls kept in reserve-well Taylors as belle used a P40 and a havoc heavy fighter-bomber and Taylor used a similar model and both could do night ops in a P61 black widow arming themselves with their usual weapons but also a 30mm cannon in those roles while normally they used a .50 or 20mm weapon along with all the other weapons. "Who the fuck is that?!" the rest of the unit screamed in unison as the P38L came diving out of the sun then requested permission to land on the base in Britannia.

A/N: Next chapter you meet the girls brother and another relationship blooms and others get better and continue to flourish


	4. Chapter 4

Skies of fire CH. 4

A/N: I don't own strike witches and I only own my OCs.

As David and Shirley had put the finishing touches on the upgrades that he had wanted on his p38 as the girls just stared waking up from a night of drinking after the date belle reached over and felt Lynette's hand and gave it a light kiss followed by good morning cutie. As belle smiled at Lynne's blushing Taylor and yoshika were still making out as they had after they woke up then went for a swim. As the two more active lovers stopped kissing long enough to hear that they had to make breakfast they moaned silently that the night had to end. During the making of breakfast Perrine came down in her usually bitchy mood about the fact that yoshika and Taylor where making an "ungrateful mishmash of moldy beans and bland mush" which really pissed both of the cooks off. "Ok bitch if you don't like it don't eat it and you can go fuck yourself you pompous sex crazed bitch" which was said right as commander minna trude and Shirley came down from a meeting even though Shirley wished she was with the units fighter pilot. Stunned into silence about the girl's outburst and the fact that Perrine was about to cry the two love birds were told to go for a walk while the officers found out what punishment would fit but only after they served everyone else and took their meal to go. "Well why don't we go flying or even skinny dipping since we have the morning off eh babe?" got Taylor smiling as she asked yoshika if that's all she could think about and the response of yes was only a partial surprise.

"Alright lets go but on one condition when we wrestle and I win the loser which will be you has to admit how much she thinks the other is a goddess" to which yoshika responded "doubtful but you're on babe" followed by a smack on the but as they went swimming and wrestling on the beach. As the two lovers where starting to get down off a high they felt they heard squeals and moans and they assumed that the major and minna were doing the same thing they had just done only to find out who it was by the blonde hair in the sky. "well we know why lyne is always tired now and has trouble walking" was all yoshika could say before belle kissed her neck and said lets copy them but show them how it's done as her hand slide almost on its own accord up yoshika's neck. After the girls finished kissing on each other they then decided a swim would be nice before they went and got dressed and back to face punishment which they weren't too thrilled about.

"Alright girls why did you make Perrine cry and get so mad because she threw her food at the wall and refused to even eat or explain why" and as Taylor went on to explain why they yelled at Perrine for hating their food and demanding that they just vanish and if they came back to have learned how to cook and who was in charge and that had Taylor crying. As minna said she understood and that Perrine didn't mean it she was just mean spirited if it didn't fit with high galian standards which apparently nothing did. After the girls were explained that they would be on KP for the month and in the future to cook the food before she showed up and have the food ready for her so if she didn't like it she could make her own food as the alarm went off. "God Damnit can we have one day to lounge around?" had minna surprised as she said "Taylor after the fight you and I should talk because I think something's bothering you" cause she was dead accurate in that regard.

As the girls all took off to find the neuroi which had ruined their day of relaxation and being with loved ones they heard major sakamoto yell she had spotted the damned creature so Taylor and belle smiled and said let's send them to hell then go back to relaxing at the beach cause I hate dealing with a ruined day. As the girls laughed at that fact they heard the roaring of a supercharged p38 which started firing away which got Shirley smiling brightly yelling "go boy you can do it give them hell" which kept going until the beam ripped the wing apart and he started a decent down back to base. As Shirley cried and belle and Taylor where pissed off they said in unison that's it you die before they finished destroying it and then flying back quickly with Shirley and lucchini both crying at the loss of someone they held dear. As they landed they ran to the sick bay and found Dave in one piece but really pissed off. "Hey babe I'm glad you're in one piece" was Shirley's greeting before a stream of curses that stunned lucchini left his lips about his bird being destroyed. As she left the room after telling him to rest she said ill fix it and give better armor and weapons don't you worry.

A/N: sorry bout the length and hope yall enjoy it.


	5. Bad blood good food

Skies of fire ch. 5

A/N: I do not own strike witches and only my oc's. Gonna drop a few references for my family in here.

As the night witches were coming for a day's rest that was well deserved the new girls decided to take their hand at making breakfast for the others and for the girls they liked. As Taylor decided to watch the sun rise with her sister belle as they decided what to make cause their girls were asleep and they had until they woke up to have breakfast made as Lynette and yoshika were the last to up just to cover the eyes of their loves. "Well sis what do you think we should make? I'm thinking steak eggs, sausage hash browns and pancakes because it looks like it'll be a long day." As she saw belle roll her eyes she smacked her with the tail of her familiar which was a grey wolf and she threw a can airborne to shoot it with her .45 pistol much to her sisters' annoyance as they were smoking in private cause they weren't supposed to be doing that. "I agree the more feeling the better" as her Shepard tail wagged to piss her sis off because it was right in the way of her lighter. "Mind giving me the lighter damnit? It's to earlier for your shit damn it sis" was all belle said before walking into the kitchen to start cooking for the crew as her sister showed up to help her or risk being put on KP for the next week.

As Taylor started frying up the sausage the girls found some bacon and they decided to fry it up and as the food started frying the witches slowly started making their way to chow looking either half-dead or cheery as hell depending on what they were doing cause around 12 the alarm was tripped only to be revealed as a wiring glitch which pissed them off a lot. As Belle finished with the pancakes she felt a hand slide along her back and cover her eyes and in a sexy voice whisper "Guess who it is while Lynette stole a piece of bacon and yoshika was doing the same to Taylor stealing a piece of sausage and the two sisters started naming randomly like they didn't know but they knew who it was and ended the game by kissing in unison. As they finished the food service and got compliments from lucchini and the others except Perrine who had nothing but bad things to say about the cooking as usual. "This tastes worse than the dog food that the raccoon would feed us and that put the girls over edge. Looking up Taylor said way to calmly and in a scary tone of voice "what the fuck did you say bitch? You were too muffled with your head up your ass along with that stick" which got Perrine threatening her so Belle walked away as Taylor smashed Perrine's head into the counter before leaving the others in a stunned silence.

As Taylor walked into the hanger screaming curses at the moon Lucchini followed her as Shirley asked what was wrong as she heard it over the roar of her engines. "I may get in deep shit because I knocked Perrine on her ass for talking shit about me and yoshika. I want to kill that fucking slut!". As Shirley held her best friend crying saying that she knew how she felt and that as a sister she'd love her no matter what as she knew her girlfriend loved her to the moon and back, and as the hug started lucchini jumped in and said "you are my best friend" and gave her a kiss on her cheek then climbed up to the rafters as David walked in with his shirt off to start rebuilding the fighter with some toast in his mouth as the girls still had the leftovers for him as he mounted a night vision radar in his lightning to help the witches as they needed it.

As taylor and belle got sent to their room as punishment for the fight because belle came back and punched her in the gut they started thinking of their girlfriends and started rubbing themselves slowly as they thought of them naked they started speeding up then moaning was muffled thanks to the music of their girlfriends and the noise was loud in the room. But back in the hangar David was remounting the main armament of the lightning to be 4 20mm cannon and 4 50 cals in a tight pack in the nose and David and Shirley went ahead and grabbed paint to throw on a purple around the cockpit but dark on the bottom and painting a rainbow on the rocket pods and a twilight color which was a mix of purple and black on the bird and pink on the bombs as Shirley mounted a shield on it and a quick launch ejection seat. After they fixed up the fighter they had also mounted the same on a P61C that David flew for night protection when he was assigned night off the bat.

As the two decided that they were done rebuilding the fighters with shields and stuff they started to kiss and slide Shirley's shirt up they went for a swim while minna and Mio were at it as were belle and Lynette and Taylor and yoshika they all got deep and eventually fel asleep as the nueroi overhead where destroyed by sanya and Eila before they had to sound the alarm. "I think we should get David airborne to help the girls babe" was Minna's fix to the girls' flight issues.

A/N: There is the 5th chapter and Im sorry there wasn't so much fighting the enemies but that will change next and can y'all get the reference I dropped?


	6. Chapter 6

Skies of fire ch. 6

A/N: I do not own strike witches and only my ocs are my control and I may drop more references

As David had been getting to sleep after working on the engines of the black widow which was one of his babies as he called them he heard that he was to be sent up on a night raid, which for a night owl like him was not a problem, he quickly threw on his flight suit as he kept pulling high-G maneuvers and didn't want to black out he heard Shirley give him a warning that he would take to heart. "Keep your shield up when the radar shows or if you think your being tracked its better safe than sorry and don't overdo it I need you alive for the dance tonight" and she stole a kiss as David slugged a soda and said with a smile "I know and I'm looking forward to this and I only hope my sisters can stay out of trouble" then he ran out to his bird and started revving the engine calling out "speed dash" which was his take off call sign he armed his rocket pods as he chose to take out his lightning affectionately called the "fork tailed rainbow" by his friends and the "twin tailed nightmare" by his enemies and rivals.

As he wheeled the lightning out he activated his radar and armed his bomb pods that the pink color was known as the pink burn cause he often had napalm bombs depending on what the target was. As the engines were pushed to the max take-off speed cause he was a die-hard speed demon Lucchini started to scream as she had slept on the wing of his bird and fell off as he performed a crash take off pulling 7-Gs off the bat and soon was in contact with the Neuroi as Sanya and Eila kept firing not expecting any back up because the radios they used were being jammed by the static the Neuroi was producing so the four machine guns and two 20mm cannon started barking the girls dove for the deck. "Hey I heard you could need some help and I was just in the neighborhood thought I'd stop by and say hi" he said with a chuckle as David unloaded the rockets saying "taste the painb-oh shit you son of a bitch" as the beam slammed into his shield he had triggered following his girlfriend's advice he had set the shield to on at medium power. Sanya started crying thinking that they had just seen the boy the called brother just get shoot down trying to defend them but eila knew better and she told Sanya as she flipped the tarot card for victory at her.

As David came in for landing belle and Taylor were cooking up a breakfast that they hoped all the girls would like and they were in a cheery mood but that soon dissipated as they saw the medical staff carry Lynette out on a stretcher due to severe reactions to water escape training she had gone to deep and her body started suffering the bends and belle was instantly scared and in a bad mood which as the sisters started frying up the ham and bacon because the scrambled eggs had just been plated and the pancakes and toast had already been put out for the rest of the comrades and Perrine started to say that the food sucked as she usually did but was cut off by mina holding her hand up and whispering that is not a good time because after what she just saw any violence that Perrine brought on herself would get belle to days off of flying and that slid Perrine to closing her mouth. As Lucchini asked for more food belle helped yoshika and Taylor dispense the rest of the food before running off to the hangar crying because what she had witnessed just hit her and she was afraid she had seen the last images of her girlfriend and started going nuts crying to herself screaming "Don't you dare die on me damn it I don't know what I'd do without you!" As mio, Erica and Lucchini ran into the hangar and saw belle curled up in a ball sucking her tail having a nervous breakdown holding her .45 aiming at imaginary enemies she was an easy disarm and they heard a scary phrase in between sobs and the army air force jacket looking like it swallowed her she stated "I wish I was dead this is so unrainbow". "Alright let's leave Yeager and Lucchini to watch her and the rest of us let her be and master sergeant that is conduct unbecoming and you are not flying until you get your head on straight" and those who looked at Marisa who went by her middle name Taylor begged to be left alone and the girls refused. As the alarm rang Shirley muttered "Son of a cocksucking bitch we aren't leaving we better hope that our comrades can complete the defense without us cause we have more important issues" as she held onto Marisa tightly hoping she'd snap out of it soon.


	7. letters from war waves of peace

Skies of fire chapter 7

A/N: I do not own strike witches only my OCs and the story may get lighter in mood not really haha and let me know what I can change

As Marisa started to look out at her surroundings she saw that she was in the hanger still but instead of Shirley holding her it was her sister Taylor holding her and Marisa felt a gentle breeze she shivered slightly and looked down to see her sister had pulled her shirt off and that her skin was wet from her sisters tears so she tried to move and grab her shirt. "Hey sis your awake it only took you about 12 hours and I was about to carry you out of the hangar and to your bed" and her blue eyes sparkled with relief and she passed yoshika who said "your blue eyes are so much better when they aren't clouded with worry" and she started to kiss Belle only for Marisa to try and walk to her room only to fall on her face with the minute she landed on her feet. "Son of a bitch that would be nice if I could fucking walk" before starting to cry that belle and yoshika didn't hear Lynette say "I'll take it from here girls and also I love the bra babe" which got Marisa go bright red because she forgot she was only in her bra as her shirt was still in the hanger drying. "I-I-I'm sorry if it offends you and what will the others thinks?" only to be kissed by Lynette who with a chuckle said I think it's sexy and damn what they think" only for a jacket like Mio's to be draped over her shoulders.

As she turned around to see who had put the jacket over her she saw a new boy with a katana by his side and a dark look in his eyes and she thought he was a mercenary and she stood there in a state of shock and just as suddenly he vanished. As she started to ask Lynette what was that she heard the majors voice "can't have an ace get a cold can we cause if you don't fly your sister will be hard to handle and then we'd be screwed" with her trademark laugh before letting the girls stumble back to bed as she was off of flight until the doc said otherwise and the determination would be made in the morning. As Lynette gently placed her girlfriend down the alarm went off but it was more of a general quarters meaning that the contact was an unknown so David decided to be a nut and find out only for the radio to squawk "The damned hot greeting isn't necessary so if you want I could go banzai and we'd all be fucked wouldn't we?" and as they demanded to know who he was Marisa yelled out over her comms that asshole is our other brother Drake and he has a temper and a love for his sisters settle down please" knowing full well she may be getting in trouble so she mumbled "Dumbass I better not regret this" before rushing out to greet her little brother she saw the H-model mustang painted in a grey paint job with the glistening paintjob of the sharks mouth looking like it was ready for business. "Hey sis they said they would be flying in the 109 and I was wondering if it arrived yet" as he climbed out of the cockpit with the scar down his cheek starting under his eye and the beard he looked like a man who had seen too much for only being 16.

As the major watched the young man reach into the aircraft and pull out a M1 carbine she walked out and asked in a shocked tone of voice who the hell are you and who are you related to before the grease monkey as David was called and belle walked and ran respectively out to their brother who was told by David "yes the 109 has arrived and the Thompson and mp40 are a nice touch but here put this in your stang" and handed over a ppsh41 and a mp40 stating "there is already a shortened STG45 in the 109". As the boys settled down Taylor grabbed a sheet of paper and started to pen a letter to her mom and she tried not to cry writing "Mother I know I haven't written nearly as much as I would have liked but me and sis have been reunited with our brothers and I have to say that the trip here was rough but worth it. I live out on th water and have been swimming a lot almost like camp and I've made plenty of friends and even have a love here on base. The leaders here are perfect friends and they ignored the fact that I have days I can't walk and are just like you. I know daddy is looking down on us and he always called us his little angels and you are the reason we are out here so you stay safe and don't worry. My band of badass sisters will keep me safe and one can see into the future and everything it's so awesome" Pulling out a picture of the group she started writing again "The girls in my unit are awesome and the major mio is the kind of that lets nothing really get out of hand and lets me practice with my sword and knives so I got to blow off steam. The others are my "sisters" eila who can see in the future and its awesome and Sanya who flies at night and often gives me awesome advice then there is my girlfriend yoshika who is a bombshell and just like my friend Lynette who is dating Marisa as I know she has told you before and the commander Minna reminds me of daddy as she always cares about us and never wants us to keep our problems internal. I know daddy is looking down on us thinking those boys have the world in their palms and my angels are a shining light and I will always love you mommy" before her vision was blocked by tears as she missed her dad and wished that he was still around.

Upon hearing the sniffling Perrine opened the door and started laughing as she heard belle start crying only to have a knife slam into the door as yoshika saw the noble look in on her girlfriend and decided to scare her. Minna ran in hearing the screams from yoshika of "BITCH I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT SO SAY YOUR PRAYERS YOU PREVERTTED JACKASS!" as Perrine was laughing at a crying Taylor who threw a knife hoping to kill the noble before she was overpowered and then killed. As the fight was broken up the girls were sent off Taylor was told that she would be given a week off of flying if she wanted while Perrine was sentenced to barracks. As the sun set low in the sky belle slid out to her sister Taylor with a cheery glint in her eyes and Belle asked "what has you in a cheery mood only for Lynette and yoshika to come out behind them. Belle looked at her girlfriend and asked how long has sisters girlfriend been out of the hospital and Lynette smiled and said this afternoon and they started planning for supper as the alarm went off meaning another day in paradise had begun.


	8. Chapter 8

Strike witches skies of fire chapter 8

A/N: I do not own strike witches and only own my OCs.

As the girls had been coming in from a combat patrol that had been all night as they had also decided to play around because they were all hopped up on caffeine accept for Taylor and belle who had been getting ready to sneak out but then the alarm went off and they had to run down to the hangar bay and work with David and Drake but as the girls took off they refused to fly claiming to be ill at the time. "Hey sis lets go out and have some fun while our brothers stay up for if they need night support and I think we should hit the pub scene for a little while cause we live fast die young and leave a really damn good looking corpse so let's go" as Taylor held up her fake id and gave belle the same thing before they ran to the fence smiling before they realized it was barbed wire and the two girls ran to the open gate and flashed military id's using a story and they were told "with it being this late and the base on a blackout once you leave you will not be allowed back on base until morning so leave at your own risk" and they flashed a calm smile and snuck out anyways with plans to get drunk and be somebody. Looking back at her sister Taylor laughed and calmed her nerves saying "don't worry we are armed and the girls will tell us if we are needed back at the base which is why we are hitting a pub close to base" as they opened the door to the pub and were instantly greeted with cat-calls and other vulgar phrases that the girls ignored saying to themselves "just enjoy the beer and hard liquor and it will all be over soon" only for a guy to try and grope her in front of his mates.

Looking at him belle said "I would take your hands off her and if not your dead before the Bobbys get here ok?" and preceded to slam her fist into his jaw with enough force to get a satisfying crack as the jaw shattered. As he slammed into the floor moaning he had head-butted another bar patron who slammed the knocked out victim into the wall and that one action led to a full scale bar brawl as both sides of the victims started settling the disagreement with their fists and not bothering with the girls or the guy who was unexplainably out cold. As the girls slid out of the bar the bobbys showed up along with military police because the rumor went around that to members of the 501st had been spotted at the bar during the altercation. Combing through the bar and after reviving the unconscious sack of shit they found out that he had been groping a girl who loosely matched Taylor's description and the base running a brief check discovered that the two girls were indeed AWOL.

Hearing the radio earpiece squawk belle heard her girlfriends voice and she said "your actions in the bar have not gone unnoticed and you and Taylor may want to find somewhere to hold up because" and the transmission then started cutting in and out with "….information…tracking…Neuroi" and Belle screamed at yoshika "say again transmission jammed I repeat say again" and looking at her sister pulling a .45 pistol and upon seeing that Taylor pulled out a PPK and they flicked the safety off as they both had one in the chamber. "Sis you remember when yoshika had the run in with the Neuroi witch last year? Well let's just say Honolulu may get hot if the transmission meant what I think it means" as they hid the guns long enough to slip into the hostel before calling the 501st base by way of Hickam field. "We are held up at a small youth hotel and we heard that there is a threat out here and we'll come back with scalps or in a box" hearing that that gates wouldn't be unlocked it was nonchalantly thrown back of "we can swim climb or even fly in like our brothers did so fuck that it won't matter" and the girls decided to get some sleep before setting out hunting. Right before they fell asleep belle looked at Taylor and asked "Why do you think we got as lucky as we did with our awesome girlfriends and reuniting with our brothers and what not" and the response was definitely not what she expected.

"Well let's look at it this way shall we? We are troopers who survived a grueling plot and the hell of psych and the other shit that went down I think god finally got tired of shitting on us and gave a break in life" and before closing her eyes stated "Do you know why older siblings and senior officers along with elders exist? They exist to give their elders a hell of a hard time so if you cause trouble you will be scolded and maybe punished by our CO but fuck it" and started laughing. After getting a wakeup call and finding that Taylor was wrapped in belle's arms and her lips were close to her sister's hair. "God damn it how much did we drink last night and god damn it can you please get off of me?" as belle rolled off the bed and on her ass which made her sister laugh. Ignoring the laugh she said "come on let's go home before we get in anymore trouble and get grounded for even a longer time" and as they walked out they were greeted by gunfire from the goons they beat the crap out of earlier in the week. Hiding against the wall they started shooting back fatally wounding one guy and scaring the others into retreating. "Sis lets go home now before th-" before dumping the .45 into another Neuroi clone and running to the gate and climbing over the wire and falling on their asses' which got their girlfriends laughing.

As the girls were picked up by their girlfriends they found wrists bound and bags over their heads the girls were panicking a little only to find the bags removed in front of the commanders and mio was none too pleased. "You know after your temper issues we had to bind you because this will piss you off and make you girlfriends happy as they will be in charge of you for the next week. Dismissed" and the girls were drug off and then as all faded into silence they heard the sounds of the girls begging for forgiveness until the morning broke.


End file.
